Distant Memories
by dre'a-mitri
Summary: Takes place after Final Fantasy 7. Cloud strife is married. His wife Abby, is having strange dreams that might be real...or are they? Abby is stuck in some place while Cloud's sister Caitlyn is in the middle of it all trying to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams or Nightmares?

_Distant Memories_

-a final fantasy fanfic story-

**By: Dréa **

**Abby's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh, was that a nightmare or...was it real?

I was lying in my bed and very much awake. I had just had a dream or nightmare of something. I wasn't sure what it was. I looked down at my ring; the opal was glowing, while the band of the ring felt like it was burning my finger.

I hope Cloud is alright, knowing him he probably got himself into some kind of trouble or maybe...the dream was real and that's what happening to Cloud!

"Hey Abby, what where do you keep the cereal?"

I shook my head leaving the trance that I was in. I better go help Caitlyn. Sometimes I just couldn't believe she was Cloud's sister. Especially when she acted all hyper, happy, and sometimes stupid if ya know what I mean.

"Abby, are you still sleeping up there, come on woman you got to wake up sometime today it's already 8:30a.m. and I'm hungry."

I laughed in my head, sometimes Caitlyn could be so mush trouble. I heard Caitlyn's footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly laid back down to make myself look like I was still sleeping. She opened the door.

"Abby you awake?"

She laughed when she saw that I was still sleeping.

"Abby, hun, you gotta get up, you can't sleep all day, come on wake up."

I started to feel like I was being pulled back into my dreams or depths of my mind. I tried to open my eyes to show Caitlyn that I was only pretending to be asleep but I couldn't.

What was happening to me? Even though I couldn't hear anything or see anything because I was being pulled into my dreams I was aware that Caitlyn was shaking me and trying to wake me up. Next I felt my body go limp; I couldn't tell myself to move. I felt like screaming out to someone, anyone. Why couldn't I do anything, what was going on?! Does this have anything to do with my earlier dream about Cloud being in trouble? Maybe Caitlyn will try and call Cloud? No, what am I thinking Cloud never answers his cell phone he only listens to messages. Darn Cloud, why don't you ever answer your cell phone. Why can't you be here with me or help me with whatever's happening to me? Cloud...

I was being pulled deeper into my dreams still unaware of what was happening. For a second I thought I heard Caitlyn call my name but maybe I was just hearing what I wanted to hear. I saw a brief flash of Cloud smiling at me, which was rare. Cloud never smiled even though his smile was so... so perfect and beautiful. Seeing him smile made me want to smile.

I saw another image except this time I felt like I was there. I was at the Life Stream and Vincent was there standing in the water. Wait... he's holding something, it looks like a person. Who could it be? I tried yelling Vincent's name but he didn't hear me or maybe he couldn't hear me. Vincent started to turn around and walk out of the water. He was holding Cloud! Was Cloud alright, what was wrong with him? Then the worst thought formed in my head... Could he be dead? No, he couldn't be dead, why did I ever think that. I tried to run over to Vincent and Cloud but couldn't. The image of them started to fade away. "Cloud come back, Vincent answer me, don't leave."

Everything went black then there was something new.

There were 2 kids, a boy with curly sandy blonde hair and a girl with dark brown hair in a half ponytail with a pink bow. They looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen them.

Wait. Cloud had told me that Tiffa and he had taken care of 2 kids named Denzel and Marlene. They must be about 2 years older than they were in the photo I saw.


	2. Chapter 2 To the Church

Part 2

Part 2

(this picks up right away from part 1)

I wonder why their standing at Aerith's flowers in the church. Who's that?

Someone tall with white silver hair and a long thin sword had just walked into the church. He's Kadaj. He started walking toward Denzel and Marlene. I wanted to yell to them and warn them of the danger but I knew it was useless because they wouldn't hear me. I have to wake up I think this is really happening. I have to wake up and go to the church and call Cloud and help Denzel and Marlene and...Caitlyn, was she okay? Denzel, Marlene, the church, the whole scene was fading. No, don't leave I have to help them.

I opened my eyes, "Caitlyn." She came over to my bed with the phone in her hand. "Abby, are you okay? I couldn't wake you up, there was something wrong with you." I put my hand to my head, I had a slight headache. "Caitlyn we have to go to he church. Kadaj is there and so are Denzel and Marlene!" Caitlyn stared at me with eyes wide and her mouth wide open. "How do you know that?" I looked at her. Why was she asking me that when we needed to save Denzel and Marlene. "Caitlyn, I'll explain later but first we need to go to the church and NOW! Otherwise something bad is going to happen to Denzel and Marlene."

I pulled myself out of the bed. I walked over to the closet, grabbed some clothes to change into and a small red ribbon. I changed into a blue tank top with the red ribbon tied around my right arm and black cargo pants. "Caitlyn grab my sword and gun from under the bed, I'll need them." Caitlyn went to get them but still was shocked and confused at what was happening. "Abby were are you going?" "Oh my gosh Caitlyn, I told you I'm going to the church to save Denzel and Marlene from Kadaj and if you want to come and help I'd love the help."

Caitlyn turned around and ran down the hall to her room. I guessed that meant she was going to help. I assumed Caitlyn was a good fighter since she was after all Cloud's younger sister.

"Caitlyn lets go, were taking the motorbike." I walked out the door grabbing the keys on the way. I swung one leg over the bike and sat down. I hope it has enough gas left; I haven't filled it in awhile. Caitlyn walked out a second later still looking confused but had a black double bladed katana. I started the bike and slipped my sword into the side of it with the rest of the weapons Cloud ad equipped my bike with. A few seconds later Caitlyn and I were speeding off towards the church.


	3. Chapter 3 Abby vs Kadaj

Part 3

Part 3

POV Marlene

"aahh, Denzel" The blade of Kadaj's sword just missed my shoulder as I ran away.

"Denzel were are you?"

"I'm over here" I saw Denzel run to the opposite side of the church to hide. I ran after him but Kadaj grabbed me first. "Denzel help me!" Denzel picked up a small stone from the floor and threw it. The stone hit Kadaj in the back, he let go of me to turn around. I ran as fast as I could over to Denzel. When Kadaj realized I had escaped he became angry and spotted us hiding. Kadaj looked at us then grabbed both of us before we could run away. He pushed me off to a corner into a chair then tied me up. He then hit Denzel with his sword handle to probably knock him out. Denzel fell to he ground. Kadaj grabbed a small box from his side and opened it. Inside was a needle filled with a silver liquid. Kadaj grabbed Denzel's arm. "NO" I screamed "don't tough him" Kadaj just looked at me and laughed. He went back to putting the needle in Denzel's arm. Then behind me I heard someone call my name. "Marlene run? I'll get Denzel" I turned my head. It was Abby and Caitlyn. "I can't I'm tied to the chair and Kadaj is putting something into Denzel. Abby, I'm scarred." "Don't worry Caitlyn and I are here to help you." Kadaj had finished putting whatever it was into Denzel and was know coming over to me. "ABBY, HELP!"

POV Abby

"Caitlyn, can you carry Denzel to the motor bike while I go save Marlene from Kadaj?" 'Ya I think I can carry him he's pretty small." I looked away and started walking toward Kadaj and Marlene. "Kadaj let her go!" Kadaj let go of Marlene and smiled at me saying "Why, Big Sister I haven't cured you yet, but I can assure you that Big Brother has been cured." I knew what Kadaj meant. He meant that Cloud had the geostigma back, but how he got it back, I had no idea. "You will be cured soon enough sister, don't worry." Kadaj turned back to Marlene to find Marlene with one hand free from the bond holding her to the chair and struggling to get the other free. Kadaj looked at her and laughed "You think you can get away without being cured, Mother would never allow it" What did Kadaj mean when he said Mother. Could they have found another way to bring Sepheroth back? This wasn't good I'd have to tell Cloud when I found him, but first I needed to save Marlene. "Hey Kadaj why don't we fight, that way I can have the girl." "Gladly, but you will lose. After all, you are only a girl." That made me mad, really mad, especially because Cloud was my teacher and no one criticized Clouds fighting skills especially Kadaj, someone who acted like a 3 year old. I yelled as I ran at Kadaj with my buster sword. He looked surprised at first but quickly blocked me pushing me to the ground. How could I be so stupid I couldn't just swing my sword at him out of anger, that would only make it easy for him to kill me or whatever it was he wanted to do. I got back up and tried again but like the last time he pushed me to the ground. I looked over at Marlene, she looked scared but she wasn't crying like I thought. Cloud was right even though Marlene was young she was strong, she'd grow up into a fine young lady and maybe even help Avalanche. I got up, grabbed my sword and yelled "Caitlyn, now, grab Denzel and Marlene and get out of here I'll deal with Kadaj." I saw Caitlyn run over to them out of the corner of my eye, she looked worried and doubtful. As soon as Kadaj realized what was happening he sprinted toward me swinging his sword crazily. I blocked him and kicked him in the stomach. Kadaj had played right into my plan. He was angry and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing which gave me the advantage. I let Kadaj catch his breath then I swung at him with all my might at his side, he blocked me but his blade slipped and I cut his left arm. He didn't seem to notice but instead came back at me swinging his blade in a frenzy. I dodged him letting him continue with his powerful swings until he tripped and he growled in anger. "I will not allow you to beat me Big Sister." I stood up from the crouching position I was in, paused for a second to catch my breath then launched a series of blows and swings at Kadaj. He was rolling around on the ground dodging me as best he could but with out much luck. I stopped to let him get up, he had a series of different wounds that I had managed to give him. Kadaj laid there on the ground breathing hared and waiting for me to finish him off. I wasn't going to kill him, at least not with him laying helpless and stupid on the ground. "Get up and fight Kadaj, I know you can I only gave you minor wounds" "You will never beat me sister, you are to slow." I couldn't believe this, Kadaj was so stupid. "I don't think so Kadaj" I walked toward him until I was looking down at him, I new it was dangerous to be doing that but I doubted Kadaj would do anything. I was wrong. As soon as he saw me standing over him he stuck his sword straight through my stomach. The pain came in a giant wave pushing me to my knees. I looked down at my bloody hand from grabbing my stomach then up at Kadaj, he was standing up and laughing at me with the smile of a child who had accomplished something great. The last thing I saw before I fainted was Kadaj pulling out the needle and bottle of liquid from his pouch again. The last thing I thought about was Cloud and weather or not I was going to die or live.

Cliff hanger


	4. Chapter 4 Life, Death, & a Secret Untold

Part 4

Part 4

Later

I was being pulled back and forth between consciousness and sleep. I supposed that meant I was alive. But how? I was having a really bad dream. "Cloud!" I was sitting straight up in my bed breathing hard and covered in sweat.

"Yes Abby" I looked over to the corner of the room. It was Cloud who had just said that, he was sitting in the corner of the room in the dark. I was relieved that he was there and safe, but confused at the same time. Cloud got up and walked over to me.

"Abby, do you remember anything that happened in the church?"

"What?" I didn't understand why he was asking me that. "Well ya, of course I do, but why?" Cloud looked at me in a troubled way then down at my stomach, he looked like he was about to grimace. I hesitantly looked down, I was clutching my stomach, it almost looked like I was hugging myself but I didn't even realize that I was doing that. Then I remembered, like a giant wave of realization crashing over me. Kadaj had stuck his sword through me at the church. But how was I still alive? I looked back up at Cloud. Cloud hesitated before speaking, "Abby how did that happen to you?"

"Kadaj did it in the church. Cloud, how am I still alive?"

"Kadaj did that to you!" Cloud was slightly yelling and probably out of anger and seeing me, his wife, hurt so badly. "Cloud, would you please tell me how it's even possible that I'm still alive." Cloud turned away from me and walked toward the window.

"Caitlyn did it, she saved you."

"What do you mean Caitlyn saved me? How did she do that?"

Cloud paused before answering, "Ever since Caitlyn was little she's been...different, you can't tell anymore, but she is. Caitlyn some how has the power to heal people, but nobody knows except for a few people and now you. You can't tell anyone Abby, it's not a normal thing, in fact I don't think anyone else can do it. I love Caitlyn as my little sister, but she's special and I'll do everything I can to protect her."

I lay back down on the pillows as much as to relieve the pain in my stomach as to think about what Cloud had told me. "So, Caitlyn...healed me."

Cloud sighed, something he rarely did. He was always serious. "Yes, but not completely, I wouldn't let her because if she uses to much of her own strength and energy she could die. If you want to know more ask Caitlyn and tell me when you're ready to talk about what happened."

Cloud turned and walked out of the room leaving me alone to think. For all these years that Caitlyn and I have been friends I never knew or even suspected that she had such a wonderful gift. I wonder if Aerith knew about it before she died. Could Caitlyn have saved Aerith too? Aerith I thought, why did you have to leave me? why did you have to leave Cloud? He loved you. Cloud loved you more than me, he loved you with his whole heart and soul and you left him.

Flashback

Aerith and I always got along growing up even though we were sisters. We both loved each other as sisters and best friends, we would always hangout together and we told each other everything, including how we felt. I remember the day Aerith told me that she loved Cloud, I was surprised at first, but then I thought about my feelings, I liked cloud, I might not have loved him then but I did now. I'd never love him as much as Aerith did even if I could, I don't know if I would because Aerith's love was so great and pure and I don't think I could ever love Cloud the same way. But then Aerith died and I had Cloud to myself but I didn't have Aerith's love for him and I didn't have Aerith to talk to when I needed help. She was gone...gone forever, I would never see her again. I shed a silent tear for her and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and...


	5. Chapter 5 ManCandy?

Part 5

Part 5

previously

I heard the door open and...

-Caitlyn's voice-

….."Abby, are you awake? Cloud told me you were.' I turned my head toward Caitlyn "Ya, I' awake, what do you want?"

"How are you feeling? I brought you some food if you're hungry."

I laughed softly, but it hurt too much. O course Caitlyn would bring food she knew that whenever something was wrong I like to eat, especially chocolate or ice cream, just something to make me happy. I didn't realize I was crying but I guess I was because Caitlyn asked why I was crying. "It hurts to laugh, it really hurts. So do you have any chocolate or ice cream for me on that tray of food?" Now it was Caitlyn's turn to laugh. "No I'm sorry I don't, but I do have potatoes, lasagna, and shrimp." I smiled that was my favorite. "I'm going back down stairs, do you want any candy, since you want something sweet?"

"Are you kidding, I would love some candy!"

"What's your favorite kind?"

"MAN-CANDY!!" I sat there my eyes wide with a great big smile on my face waiting for Caitlyn's response.

"You BUT-MUNCH! That's not a kind of candy, plus you're MARRIED FOR GOODNESS SAKE WOMAN, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

Caitlyn set the food down on the table in the corner of the room. "See if you can get your food now Abby!" She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. I guess I'll have to wait and see if she comes back to give me that food and maybe she'll bring some candy with her. I'll just sit here and wait.sigh

a few minutes later

Caitlyn came storming back into the room pulling Cloud in behind her. She placed Cloud right in front of me by the bed and stuffed something into his hand. "Here's your candy Abby, enjoy because it's all you got!"

She walked back out of the room leaving Cloud standing by the bed looking bewildered, confused, and dumbfounded.

"Do you have any candy?" giggle

Cloud handed me the tray of food and candy then left the room without saying a word. There was something wrong or different but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Part 6

4 days later

"Caitlyn I figured it out."

"Figured what out Abby?"

"What it is that's different about Cloud"

"What?"

"He's wearing his cape again to cover up his arm. Do you think he got it back?"

"Got what back? The geostigma?"

"Ya, that"

"I don't know could be"

"Do you not care I mean his is your brother"

"No, I care but I know he won't tell me so I'm not going to ask and neither are you"

Caitlyn came over and helped me out of bed and into some new clean clothes.

"Do you want me to clean your ring for you?, it has blood and stuff all over it."

"Sure, her" I handed her the ring. Caitlyn left to go down stairs. I just sat there and thought about the past events that had taken place.

Caitlyn walked back into the room. "Abby were did you get this ring?"

"From Cloud, it's my wedding ring why?"

"Because it's changing color and it's an opal which is a rare stone."

"Really, that's weird its never done that before, its only ever gotten really hot after I had that dream that alerted me to Kadaj at the church."

"Huh, I'll be back" with that Caitlyn walked back out of the room again.

My arm tingled. I grabbed my arm letting out a gasp as a sharp pain shot up it. I looked down, a small black spot had appeared on my arm and was spreading, turning the veins in my arm black.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6 Geostigma

Part 7

Part 7

My arm tingled as a sharp pain shot up it. I grabbed my arm letting out a gasp of pain. I looked down, a small black spot had appeared on my arm and was spreading, turning the veins in my arm black. I held my arm out to try and examine it but the pain was to much. I couldn't think straight anymore. I sat down on the bed feeling light headed. All of a sudden another one of my dreams started. It was about Aerith...

A While Later

Caitlyn's POV

"Abby, I'm going to have your ring fixed tomorrow. There's a small crack in the band and I don't want it to break." I looked around the room spotting Abby sleeping on the bed. She must be really tired. I'll just keep the ring on a necklace until tomorrow. I walked out of the room shutting the door behind me.

"Cloud, were are you? Cloud?" he must have left...again. I don't know how I'm supposed to look out for him if I can't even keep track of were he goes. Well I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. I walked in my room, changed and turned the light off. I hopped into bed and just lay there thinking about Abby and Cloud and...Aerith. My hand went up to the necklace holding Abby's ring. I had asked Cloud about it. He had said that at one point before Aerith died it was hers or was going to be hers. I didn't know why Cloud had it when they weren't even planning on getting married at the time. I just wish Aerith was still alive maybe then Cloud would be happy I whispered to myself before I fell asleep.

Next Day(morning)

I had the weirdest dream last night about Abby dieing instead of Aerith. Maybe this ring really was special in some way.

I walked down stairs to get break fast for Abby and myself.

"morning' Cloud. Is Abby up yet?" Cloud looked at me puzzled. "Caitlyn, are you feeling okay?"

"Ya fine. Why?" I replied

"Abby is dead, she's been dead for 4 years."

I didn't reply but instead just looked at Cloud. I could tell that he wasn't messing with me, that he was telling the truth. For one, Cloud doesn't joke, in fact I don't think he ever has, he's always serious. It's hard enough as it is just to make him smile let alone joke around. Ya see, Cloud just isn't a very happy guy, especially since Aerith died. He's had a hard life.

I finally decided to say something. "Ya, whatever you say Cloud. I should be the one asking if your okay not the other way around." Okay I think I need to go talk to Abby about Cloud, maybe she'll know what's up with him.

I walked into Abby's room to find that she wasn't there. Instead of Abby being in bed sleeping, Aerith was sleeping. I about fell over when I saw her. I hadn't seen Aerith in 4 years. I had seen her body after she was killed, I witnessed that she was dead, I had tried to save her but she had already died. How could this be, this isn't possible. Aerith can't be alive, she died 4 years ago. But wait, if Aerith is really the one sleeping in that bed then...were is Abby? I sat down in the chair next to me. I had to think about this a minute. This just wasn't possible. No way could this happen.

In the distance I heard Cloud's bike start. I had to stop him. "Cloud, Cloud" I screamed out the window. He was gone. I knew I wouldn't see him for at least a couple of days. I was alone. And stuck with my world turned upside down for no apparent reason. And to make it even better I didn't know how or why it happened. One day Abby's here and Aerith is dead the next Aerith is here and Abby's the dead one. Now tell me HOW does that work again.

((((To Be Continued...)))))


	7. Chapter 7 Inside the Ring

Part 8

Part 8

I was stuck. I was alone, confused, and had no idea what to do. I needed Cloud and badly, he always knew what to do in situations like this. Well then again I don't think he's ever been in a situation like this before. It is a bit out of the ordinary. Maybe I don't need Cloud after all. No what am I thinking; I do need him really, really bad. I slid down the back of the wall sinking to the ground on my butt, holding my head in my hands. This was bad. Really, really BAD!

"Caitlyn, are you okay?" Aerith said in her honey sweet voice.

"Ya, I'm fine, just a really bad headache... A very bad headache." I mumbled to myself while shaking my head back and forth, back and forth until I fell asleep ...again.

2 hours Later POV-Caitlyn-(dream)

"Abby, your back!"

"No Caitlyn, I never left!" I heard a note of despair in her voice.

"Wait, I don't understand, where am I?"

"Well you see. That's the thing I don't know. I need your help to figure that out. All I know is that I went to bed after you took my ring and then I was here. It's like I'm stuck in a dream Caitlyn. You have to help me! I don't know what to do. I'm actually scared!"

I didn't know what to do. How could I help Abby if I was even more in the dark about what was happening than she was. In the subconscious of my mind I heard a scream. Where did that come from? I turned and looked at Abby. She was down on her knees holding her stomach with an agonizing look of pain spread across her face.

"O my gosh, Abby" I knelt down beside her wrapping my arm around her shoulder to steady her from falling over. "Are you okay? Wait, don't answer that. What's wrong? Is it the stab wound?" She lightly shook her head taking a shallow breath. "No, geostigma."Geostigma? What did she mean by that? It dawned on me, she must have it, but how did she get it? I looked down. Abby stared straight into the sky, her hazel eyes starting to glaze over. "Get …Cloud. Help me!" she whispered, them lost conscience with me holding her in my arms.

Part 9

note-7th Heaven is Tifa's bar/ Cloud, Aerith, and Caitlyn's home.

Cloud's POV

I have to find him. That's my only priority right now. I have to avenge her death. Abby deserves that much from me. If I couldn't love her, at least I can avenge her death, that much I WILL DO! I have to find another lead on Sephiroth. He has to be stopped. Wow Cloud, back off on Sephiroth death wish. You have to find him first, and then you can kill him...and avenge Abby.

I have to get to 7th Heaven as soon as possible. Caitlyn was acting weird when I left, she told me Abby didn't die and Aerith did. But why? Why did she think that? She knows just as well as I do that it was Abby that died not Aerith. Caitlyn saw the pain I went through after Abby died. Right before we were to get married, but Abby insisted on waiting until after our "THE MISSION".

Fenrir (cloud's bike) was almost out of gas, I hope I make it back to 7th Heaven in time...

20 minutes Later (((7th Heaven-the bar)))

When I walked into the house/apartment Aerith had a stern look on her face and had a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Cloud! Your back! Where'd yo...u...?" I cut her short. "Aerith, where's Caitlyn? I need to talk to her A.-SAP. A startled look flashed across her face then vanished. "...oh...well...she's upstairs. I put her in bed right after you left. She said she got a really bad headache and then fell asleep sitting against the wall. She's been sleeping ever since. I figured it was because of her ability because she's been mumbling something about saving Abby."

I thought about what Aerith had just told me. "Aerith, have you tried to wake her? Something has to be wrong if she's been sleeping for 3 days!"

Aerith was dumbstruck. "Well...ya...of course I did but nothing happened. She just kept mumbling and yelling something about Abby needing your help and some kind of ring, it was really weird... (Just keeps talking, not noticing Cloud left).

How did Abby ever deal with that girl? I wonder sometimes how Abby was ever related to her much less them being sisters. Now Caitlyn and Abby could have easily been sisters without anyone ever thinking otherwise.

I had just stepped onto the platform outside of the room Caitlyn and Aerith shared and was about to knock when I heard two people inside talking. I quietly stood outside picking up as many bits and pieces of the conversation as I could. It was definitely a male and female arguing about something. The male's voice sounded distantly familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The female was Caitlyn no question about it, I was sure of that. It sounded like they were talking about a ring of some sort. I couldn't be sure; they had started talking in hushed tones. Wait, the male's voice...I did recognize it but I haven't heard it in about 4-5 years. It couldn't be him, there's no way he'd come back. Vincent Valentine left a few months before "THE MISSION" where all hell broke loose and might have been somewhat controlled if he'd been there to help. I wonder if Vincent Knows that Abby is dead. He admired her passion to fight for the better, her courage and strength, and most of all the kindness she showed to others. Vincent appreciated that kindness especially because of what happened to him such a long time ago. If it really is Vincent behind this door talking to Caitlyn, I could sure use his help tracking Sephiroth. I quit wracking my brain about Vincent's sudden appearance just long enough to hear silence then the soft sliding of a window opening then closing. He must have left. I guess I won't get a chance to speak with Vincent after all. I figured as much. At least I still have Caitlyn to question.


End file.
